A New Penguins Of Madagascar Story
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: After a fight with Bing, Bada leaves his habitat and begins spending time with Marlene,and he quickly develops feelings for her, making a certain penguin jealous.
1. Chapter 1

A New Penguins Of Madagascar Story

**Hey guys sorry for the lame title, I found it very hard to come up with one and I hope everyone enjoys this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Penguins Of Madagascar...Wish I did though xxxx**

Chapter 1

It was a normal day over the Central Park Zoo the weather was fair with it not being too hot our too cold but just right, only a very few handful of people walked around looking at all the different animals the zoo had to offer, and since it was fairly quite Marlene the otter of the zoo took this oppertunity to take a walk around and visit a few friends.

While walking she passed the habitat that belonged to Baba and Bing the two gorillas, the two were having an argument about the fruit lying in a stacked up pile and some seeemed to be missing, "yo bing didn't we have more than this? " Bada asked as noticed the pile to be a lot less than what they had before.

"Uh I don't know, did we?" Bing asked scratching his head.

"You didn't eat it all did ya?" Bada asked.

"No why would you think that?"

Unkown to them King Julien had actually stolen some fruit from them without them even noticing, "quite a good haul eh Maurice?" Julien gloated as he turned to Maurice after picking up a juicy Mango, Maurice shrugged his shoulders.

"Uh yeah..but you shouldn't have stole it from the gorilla's there gonna be really mad when they find out," King Julien laughed at this.

"hahaha..Don't be being silly Maurice..those gorilla's will never be finding out, beside they always get all the good fruit..for instence look at this juicy looking Mango!" Julien's mouth started watering as he held up a Mango that looked quite big he took a bite out of it "hmm..Yummy."

"Can I have Mango?" Mort asked as he search through the fruit and found a found another mango.

"Of course you can't silly Mort, this fruit is only for the King," Julien said as grabbed the mango off Mort and he igored his sad eye's.

After a heated argument the gorillas had started fighting one another and Bing had punched Bada so hard that he sent him flying over the wall of there habitat and he just missed landing on top of Marlene.

"Ahh!" Marlene jumped out the way just in time as Bada landed in front of her, Bada came out of his dizzy state as soon as Marlene walked up to him "are you okay?" She asked he held his head to stop it from moving.

Bada was still a bit dizzy as she said this "are you an angel?" he asked as her voice sound so soft and gentle to him.

"Um..no..I'm an otter," Marlene's went wide as she stood back as he got up.

"Oh...Marlene..." Bada sighed happilly and watched her run off.

"Uh...well I'll be off," Marlene scurried away quickly and back to her habitat, "hm that was werid," Marlene streched herself and jumped into the pond outside her cave. When she got out, Marlene almost stumbled back as the ground shook around her but was stopped as a hand caught her from falling in.

"Huh.." Marlene looked behind

"Sorry I didn't mean startle you," Bada said as he pushed Marlene forward gently, the zoo was closed now so no one was about.

"Um not be rude or anything, but what are you doing in my habitat?" she asked as she looked up at the gorilla with her paws on her hips.

Bada looked nervous "uh..well I just wanted to get to know you better," he started rubbing the back of his head.

Marlene looked surprized "um...really?"

"Uh yeah..is that ok?" Bada replied.

"Sure I guess," Marlene just shrugged her shoulders.

Marlene walked away and Bada sighed happilly as he watched her, she looked back as she jumped over the wall of her habit and went to see the penguins, she climbed down the ladder once opening the fish bowl, each penguin were each doing there own thing since Skipper had gave them some time off.

Kowalski was at the small table next to the small port hole, he seemed to be mixing various liquids into different test tubes, Private was watching the tv as his favourite tv show was on, the one with unicorns, Rico was combing the hair on his plastic girlfriend doll.

Skipper had turned round after getting a fish out the frigde to stir in coffee, "ahh, nothing like a fished stirred coffee to wake you up..Oh hey Marlene what brings you here?" Skipper asked after take a sip of coffee, she jumped off the ladder.

"Hey guys!" Marlene greeted.

"Ello Marlene," Private greeted back after turning the tv off.

"Do you guys know anything about Gorilla's?" Marlene asked.

"Why'd you ask that?" Skipper asked wondering why she would ask that.

"Uh well I sorta have one in my habitat,"

"Is it a new gorilla..Kowalski why didn't you tell we were getting a new animal!" Skipper said as he turned to Kowalski cause he always told Skipper when new animals were coming to the zoo and they could make sure they weren't spies.

Kowalski looked up from his work and he ckecked throught his clip board "uh we not suppose to get new animals for a few months yet."

"No guys it's not an new animal it's one of those gorilla's from the gorilla habitat." Marlene said as she and Skipper walked over to Kowalski.

"Bada or Bing?" Private asked

"Whose the tall one?" Marlene trying to remember his name, she didn't know the gorilla's that well.

"That would be Bada," Kowalski said he was still looking through his clip board.

Skipper turned to Marlene with his flipper's on his hips, "so what's the problem?"

"Well he's acting weird around me, I don't know how to explain it," Marlene looked puzzled.

"Prehaps we should check this out," Kowalski suggested.

Skipper thought for few minutes then he agreed with Kowalski and the four penguins and Marlene made their way out the base and over to Marlene's place.


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Penguins Of Madagascar Story **

**Chapter 2**

The penguins and Marlene made their way back to Marlene's habitat, after making sure there was no one about, they jumped over the wall of the otter habitat to Bada still there, he watching his reflection in the water, he looked to his left and spotted Marlene and the penguins, "why the sudden change in habitats Bada?" Asked Skipper a he gazed up at the gorilla both flippers on his hips.

"Uh, I haven't changed habitat's, I just came to visit Marlene, you got a problem with that?" Bada frowned down at them.

Kowalski noticed the way that Bada was starring at Marlene, his eyes went wide in surprize, he shifted himself next to Skipper to whisper to him, "Uh, Skipper can I talk to you?"

"Sure Kowalski...Be right back." Skipper said as he to the others then he and Kowalski went round to the back of Marlene's tree.

Kowalski made sure they couldn't hear before turning back to Skipper, "Skipper I just discoved something!"

Skipper rasied a questionable eye ridge, "uh, what is it Kowlaski?"

"I don't how it's possbile but...Baba has a crush on Marlene." Kowlaski explained.

Skipper laughed at first, "yeah good one Kowlaski, how can a gorilla have a crush on an otter, that's rediculious!"

Kowlaski used his flippers to turn Skipper round to watch the others who were talking to Baba, "notice the way he's looking at her Skipper and I know the sign's beleive me."

Skipper scrunched his eyes and they widen after closer inspection, "hover dam your right Kowalski...Uh that's uh..." Skipper couldn't believe it, he felt something inside himself, something he'd never felt before and frowned when he saw the grollia try to get close to Marlene.

"Skipper, you okay?"

"I-I'm fine."

"Should we tell Marlene?" Kowlaski asked.

Skipper watched Marlene and Bada he was handing a fish that had been thrown into her habitat, "hm, yeah I guess she ought to know."

Skipper and Kowalski returned to the other's and Marlene was giggling at something that Bada had told her, she smiled when she saw the two penguins, "hey guys, I've offered Bada another place to stay, he told me that he and Bing fell out."

"Marlene, can we talk to you?" Asked Skipper.

"Sure." They walked into the cave and Marlene turned round to face the two penguins, "so what is it?"

"Marlene, we have discovered that Bada has a crush on you." Skipper growled quietly.

Marlene eye's went wide, "what! uh, well that's s-strange."

"It sure is, I mean a groilla and an otter, that's just wrong!" Skipper said laughing with his flippers sticking out, Marlene frowned at him and he paused. "Eh, well uh."

"I can't go out with a groilla we're two different speices and were both very different, I guess I should just let him down gently." Marlene said with a thoughtful look, she was still so surprized.

"Hmm, that might be the best possible way." Kowalski agreed, "we'll leave you too it Marlene."

Skipper sighed in relife to himself, Marlene nooded, "right, I just hope I don't hurt him."

"I'm sure you'll do fine Marlene, your the nicest otter I know." Skipper smiled.

Marlene smiled back, "thanks Skipper, that's so sweet."

Both penguins slid out the habitat and got Private and Rico and headed back to the HQ, Marlene walked out her cave and over to Bada who was eating a bannana, "oh, hey Marlene, you wanna do something, I got a guitar, I can play something for you?"

Marlene was really surprized now, "you play?"

"Oh, yeah I can play a lotta stuff, but I am outta pratice, so I'm little rusty." Bada said as he scratched his head. Bada thought for a moment then started to play a romantic song on his guitar, Marlene's mouth hung open a little. "here's one you might like this one," Bada stretched his fingers along the strings, his vocie was low and deep as he sung.

He opened his mouth and started to sing.

_Love is a burning thing_

_And it makes a firey ring _

_Bound by wild disire _

_I feel in to the ring of fire _

_I fell into a burning ring of fire _

_I went down down down _

_And the flames went higher _

_And it burn's burn's burn's _

_The ring of fire _

_The ring of fire _

Marlene smiled as he started to sway from side to side along with the music he was playing, most animals were looking in the direction of Marlene's habitat, the penguins were almost inside there HQ when they heard the song, Skipper was standing outside while Private had poked his head up through the hole entrance, "Skippah do you hear that, that vocie is amazing, whoever it is, they definately have the vocie for sining that song," Private said as he listened along Skipper frowned.

_The taste of love is sweet _

_When the hearts like ours meet _

_I fell for you like a child_

_Oh, but the fire went wild_

_I fell into a burning ring of fire _

_I went down down down _

_And the flames went higher _

_And it burn's burn's burn's _

_The ring of fire _

_The ring of fire _

Marlene blushed a little as Bada finished, "wow, that was actaully really good Bada, I didn't know you could sing like that."

Bada scratched his head, "yeah, thanks, Marlene I haven't done that in a while."

"Well, you should really keep at it." Marlene noticed it was getting dark and decided to call it a night, "I going to head in now, it's getting late."

"O, okay Marlene, good night." Bada sighed happily and watched as Marlene waved goodbye before heading into her cave.


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Penguins Of Madagascar Story **

**Chapter 3**

The Next day Marlene spent quite a bit of time with Bada two of them were getting to know one another better as they learned that they had a few things in common. Skipper watched from inside the penguin HQ. Using their scope he watched the two with a unfamiler feeling bruin at the pit of his gut, Skipper frowned as he removed the scope from his face he didn't like this feeling at all.

"What is this feeling, ugh, it's horrible and why do I get when I watch Marlene and Bada together?" He muttered to himself.

Private jumped up behind him, "um excuse me sir but we really should get up topside and do our act for the visitors."

Skipper turned round to face the young soldier and decided to ignore his feeling, "uh, yeah come on let's get Kowalski and Rico."

Moments later the four penguins were outside performing their cute and cuddly routine. Skipper just wasn't into it as much as the others and Kowalski noticed his leaders strange behaviour. As they waved their flippers Kowalski slipped up next to Skipper, "Skipper is something wrong?"

Skipper raised his eyeridge as he waved his flipper keeping his eye on the crowd, "wha, no nothing's wrong why'd ya ask?" His eyes went wide at first.

"Well, you don't seem into this as much as you normally are?"

"Nonsense, I'm fine just a...I feel a little under the weather." He lied.

Kowlaski frowned but didn't say anything more, as they continued until the zoo closed. The sun was setting in the evening and the penguins were back inside the HQ. Three of them sat round the stone table with fish on plates that sat on top of it. Rico already had his fish half way down his throat.

Kowalski turned his head to see Skipper looking the scope again for the thrid time that day, "Skipper aren't you going to join us?"

"Uh, no I'm not hungry, Rico you have permission to eat my fish!" Skipper said as he walked around in circles with the scope.

Rico was delighted of course, "Alright!" He threw his flippers up in the air and pushed down on his leaders plate which sent the fish flying upwards into the air and down into his mouth.

Private shot Kowalski a worried look, "Kowalski, I think something's bothering Skippah." He whispered so his leader wouldn't hear.

Kowalski nodded, "yes, I think so to Priavte, that's the thrid time today that he's looked through that scope."

"What's he watching?"

"I don't know but I do intend to find out." Kowalski replied while glancing at the commando leader.

xXXx

Meanwhile in the gorilla habitat Bing was busy eating a banana when king Julien, Maurice and Mort snuck into the habitat, Julian rubbed his hands together as they stood next to a big pile of fruit, "hmm, what shall I be picking?"

Maurice kept an eye on Bing making sure that he wouldn't notice, "uh, Julien I really don't think we should be doing this."

"Don't bee being silly Maurice, why should the gorilla's be getting all the good fruit while I the king should be getting it, and yet I only get one measly watermelon. It is outrageousness!" Julien growled but grinned as he picked away at the fruit.

Maurice sighed there was just no reasoning with him sometimes, the grey lemur eyes went wide when Bing finally noticed them and made his way over, "uh, Julien!" Maurice called to get the kings attention.

"What is it now Maurice? It better be good cause...Oh hello I was just not going through your pile of fruit." Julien laughed half-heartedly.

Bing frowned, "so it was you that stole that fruit from before, huh, guess I owe Bada an apologue." Bing loomed over the lemurs who were shaking with fear.

"Please do not be hurting the king, but I do give you permission to hurt Mort!" Julien said as he picked up the smallest lemur who waved at Bing.

"H-hello!"

Bing growled and punched the three which sent them flying back into their habitat, Julien held onto a mango tightly. Bing looked towards Marlene's habitat where he knew that Bada was. looking around before he jumped out he made sure that no one was around that no one would see him.

Bada sat just outside Marlene's cave next to the tree, "yo, Bada!"

Bada turned his attention to Bing who stood just before the wall he frowned, "oh, Bing what brings you here?"

"Well, I uh wanna apologise I found out that king Julian was the one that was stealing our fruit and that it was neither you nor me, so whatddya say are you coming back cause I really miss you." Bing said as he rubbed his neck.

Bada smiled slightly, "r-really, well I do miss you too Bing, but I uh, don't wanna come back right now."

Bing was shocked, "what why not?!"

"I kinda have a..." He trailed off not wanting to tell Bing.

Bing raised his eyes, "you have a what?"

Bada sighed, "I have a crush."

Bing eyes went wide, "on who?"

"M-Marlene."

Bings mouth hung open, "well that's uh.."

"But the thing is I don't think she likes me the same way I like her." Bada sighed sadly. Bing placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, if you like her then I'll do what ever it takes to help you to get her." Bing said with a smile.

Bada was surprised, "really you will?"

"Of I will we are brothers aren't we? And we stick together." Bada nodded at this.

"But how will we do it?" Bada asked.

"Well, I got an idea that might just work." Bing said with a devious smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Penguins Of Madagascar Story **

**Chapter 4**

Marlene sighed as she sat inside her cave, she brushed her brown fur as it was getting dark when she then heard Alice the zoo keeper throwing food into her habitat. "Huh, must be dinner time, I am pretty hungry." Marlene said to herself and made her way outside. Although unkown to her Bing sat at up top on the edge of the slide which was the roof of her cave.

Bing was holding a small brown sack bag, he grinned as she walked out further and Marlene had no idea that he was there. Bing jumped down and scopped the brown otter up inside the bag. "Surprise!" Bing chuckled.

Marlene yelped as he had jumped and she noticed before it was to late, "h-hey whaddya think your doing?!" She shouted in fury while struggling inside the bag.

"Oh, don't worry Marlene me and Bada have a surprise for ya."

Marlene paused her struggling, "what are you talking about?" She yelled.

"Well, I can't exactly tell ya that you know with it being a surprise an all."

Marlene sighed, "well it better be worth it."

"Oh, it's worth it alright!" Bing chuckled.

Bing went back to his habitat and found Bada with a table set up and with food on it, "there you are Bing, did she agree to come?" Bada asked a little nervously.

Bing rubbed his head, "eh, sorta."

"What's in the bag?" Bada asked as he pointed to it.

Bing turned it upside down and Marlene came tumbling out, "ooft!" he laughed slightly before tip toeing away.

She dusted herseff off when she noticed the table that Bada set up he face palmed himself when he saw that Bing had forced her to come, her eyes went wide at the sight before her, "uh, hey Marlene would ya like to join me?"He asked while motioning her to come and sit at the table.

Marlene was impressed, "whoa you did all this Bada?"

"Sure, it was easy once I found out what ya like to eat."

The two sat down and began enjoying the meal with Marlene eating fish and Bada eating fruit, the gorilla just couldn't keep his eyes off the female otter in front of him, as they talked and he just couldn't keep a certain question from escaping his mouth, "Mar-Marlene I w-was wondering do you..Like me?" He stuttered a little.

Marlene had just finished her meal, "uh, well of course I like you Bada your a good friend."

Bada was disappointed with her answer, "oh, yeah but what I meant was would you love me?" He sighed he found it very hard to ask this he was unable to look at her.

Marlene choked as she gulped down some water, "uh, w-well...I,"she sighed as she glanced over at the penguin habitat. "Bada I like you, but I kinda love someone else," she sighed and said as gently as possibly could.

Bada didn't look to happy, Marlene gulped as he rose from where he sat,"but I love you Marlene and I only just found out yesterday after a hard time of figuring it out."

"I'm sorry Bada but..." Marlene back away from him and hit Bing's leg she gasped and gazed up at his face.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Bing she doesn't love me." Bada sighed sadly.

Bing grew angry, "nobody breaks my brother's heart and get's away with it!" He growled. Marlene tried to escape Bing's grasp and he kepted chasing her all around the habitat.

xXXx

Back inside the penguins HQ, Kowalski had discovered why Skipper was looking through the scope a lot and was questioning the commando penguin. But Skipper was having none of it, "so, are you going to tell me why you've been spying on Marlene's habitat or do I have to force it out of you?" Kowlaski asked with one eye raised.

Skipper frowned with folded flippers, "no reason, and what gives you the right to question your commanding officer?"

Kowalski shook his head, "come on Skipper you and I both know you have feelings for Marlene."

Skipper eyes went wide "I do not!"

"There has been evidence of it Skippah!" Pointed out Private Rico also gave a nod.

"Uh, huh!"

"Stay outta this Private!" Orded Skipper.

"Aye, Aye sir!" Private sighed.

"Come on Skipper just admit it!" Kowalski begged.

Skipper was about reply when Julien barged in along with Maurice and Mort, "oh, hello penguins I was just wondering if I could be borrowing your TV?" Julien waved.

Skipper frowned, "I don't think so ring-tail."

Maurice jumped down just after Julien, "Uh Skipper, there's quite a ruckus going on at the gorilla habitat, ya might wanna check it out."

Skipper raised his eye, "what sort of ruckus?" He jumped to the scope and turned it round a few times before he stopped, "smoke salmon Marlene!" He yelled, "Let's go boy's Marlene need's help!" He ordered and the three followed behind Skipper.

They slid over to the gorilla habitat and saw that the two gorilla's had Marlene cornered, she was backed up against the wall, Skipper frowned as they rolled in and jumped in front of Marlene in a denfensive stance, flippers at the ready, Marlene gasped at there sudden entrance, "Skipper?!"

"Alright, you gorilla's mind telling me why your ganging up on Marlene!" Skipper growled.

Bing moved forrward, "she broke my brothers heart, nobody does to my brother and gets away with it!" He growled.

Skipper rasied his eye back at Marlene she looked down at the ground and sighed, he looked back at Bing, as he took a step back towared the otter. "You gorilla's aren't laying a finger on Marlene not on my watch!" Skipper glared at Bing. Bada tried to calm Bing down.

"Bing it's okay come on I accept that Marlene doesn't like me, she loves someone else!" Skippers eyes went wide at this.

"Are you sure about that Bada?" Bing asked turning to his brother.

"Yes I'm sure we don't actaully want to hurt Marlene, now come on why don't we go and eat some banana's?" Bada asked. Bing calmed down and nodded.

"Uh, sure I feel pretty hungry."

Bada turned to Marlene, "I'm really sorry about that Marlene, I hope we can still be friends?"

Marlene smiled and nodded as they shook hands, "sure Bada I would love to be your friend."

Bada smiled and walked off with Bing, Marlene sighed with relife, "thanks, guys." She said turning to the penguins.

"What was that all about Marlene?" Asked Private.

"Uh, well Bada s-said that he loved me, but I said that I didn't love him cause I l-love some-uh someone else," she said while rubbing her head. "I just feel really bad now for rejecting him," She sighed sadly unaware that Skipper gave a sigh of relief. "Well, I'll be heading on back guy's I'm kinda tired," Marlene said as she said once last thank you and made her way back to her habitat.

Skipper watched her go with a smile but it dropped as soon as Kowalski appeared beside him, "was that a sigh of relief I saw Skipper?" He asked with a grin on his face.

Skipper frowned, "it was only because I'm glad to see Marlene safe."

Kowalski folded his flippers, "uh huh or was it because Marlene said she loved someone else and you were secretly hoping that it was you?"

Skipper was getting mad, "KOWALSKI STOP WITH ALL THESE QUESTION'S WHY ARE YOU SO DETERMIND TO GET THIS OUTTA ME?!" He screamed.

Kowalski took a step back but he wasn't giving up though he didn't mean to make him mad, "S-Skipper there's no need to be mad, I'm only trying to help."

Skipper raised his eye, "help, why? I don't need any help!"

Kowalski suddenly pulled out a little recorder device and Skipper's eyes went wide, the smart penguin pushed down on the red button and Skipper's voice sounded through it, "Skipper's log, it's 03 hunerded hours in the morning and my men are all asleep, but me I can't sleep *sighs* I've been doing this a lot lately and I have a feeling that it has something to do with Marlene, I keep thinking about her more and more these day's and it's even worse at night. I don't know how much more I can take, I can't tell her because of what I told the boy's of being a commando penguin there's just no room for love in the commando business cant' let emotions get in the way of these things." Skipper paused for a moment before taking another sigh.

"Well I guess I'll try and get some more sleep, Skipper out," the recorder stopped and Kowalski pushed the red button again.

Kowalski stared at Skipper as he stood frozen in place, they both looked at one another, Skipper sighed, "alright there ya have it I love Marlene okay that's your evidence," Skipper said with narrow eyes.

Kowalski smiled happy for him, "see it wasn't that hard to admit now was it?"

Skipper sighed as they made their way back to the HQ, "now will you cease this nonsense Kowalski?"

Kowalski eyes went wide, "but Skipper surely you have to tell Marlene about it now?"

Skipper suddenly stopped, "whoa whoa, that is not an option soldier your on maintance duty first thing tomorrow!"

Kowalski was shocked, "what? But Skipper!

"No but's Kowalski!" Skipper said as they jumped into their habitat, Kowalski moaned as he jumped through the fish bowl.


End file.
